Lifes Changes
by Jasmin the critic from Hell
Summary: Artemis's life after Holly. Or is it? and AF/HS
1. Chapter 1

As Artemis awoke that dark and cloudy morning, he couldn't help but feel excited- He Artemis Fowl was going to get married to whom he though must be the most beautiful woman in the world: Jacqueline Paula Benet, second only to… he couldn't help but help a pang of sadness as he thought of Holly. Holly the mother of his beautiful twin daughters Christine and Kara who were now 7 and hadn't seen their mother since they were days old; didn't know she was- it still hurt to even think the word after 7 years it still stung to think of Holly, of how she just packed up and left one day, without a note or a goodbye just completely cutting all contact with Haven.

As he attempted to pull himself together his brother Beckett and Myles burst into the room looking handsome at 18 in their dapper tuxedos and bowties… he had been 18 when holly gave birth and 18 when she left as well.

Trying to shove the sadness out of his mind he quickly thought of his bride-to-be Jacqueline. Ah Jacqueline with her beautiful long straight blonde hair, her deep dark mystifying eyes, her- tuxedo? Suddenly he realized the both Myles and Beckett were shaking him trying to get him out of his trancelike state

"Artemis? Artemis are you there? Hello?" said Beckett

"Huh? What? Oh no did I miss the wedding?" said a still dazed Artemis

"No, but you are if you're just going to sit there! Hurry up or Jackie's gonna kill you!" said a now annoyed Myles "So hurry up! Chop, Chop!"

As they piled into the several limousines the Fowl family had rented for the wedding, Artemis just couldn't get the feeling something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I do not own Artemis fowl, I just own the OC's and the plot. sorry forgot to put this in last time ANYWHO!**

**Thank you so much my reviewers I am so grateful and don't worry there's more I have at least 4 chapters written down in pen and paper at the moment, I now just have to type them **

Chapter 2 the wedding

Soon in the church the whole wedding was set up, and was ready for Jacqueline to walk down the aisle.

The candle were perfect, the all the flowers were in their place, Christine's and Kara's pretty blue dresses and flower baskets were perfect, it was all ready. As the music started playing and in her beautiful ivory dress Jacqueline started her walk down the aisle following the twins whom were the flower girls. When all of a sudden there was an odd shiver going through Jacqueline and a familiar shimmer behind her. At first Artemis dismissed it as an air vent but he had seen that shape for too many times. When all of a sudden a sharp gust of wind blew through the church knocking off Jacqueline's veil… only it wasn't Jacqueline's face under the veil. It was Opal's.

Out of nowhere several elves in LEP uniforms appeared; among them Artemis only recognized Holly.

"Opal Koboi you are under arrest for 16 counts of smuggling, 6 counts of murder, 23 count of evading arrest, 13 counts of kidnapping," the list seemed to go on and on forever before the LEP officer finally said "and finally 22 counts of going above-ground without clearance" said the poor elf whom was clearly out of breath

"No!" squealed Opal "No this can't be! I'm Jacqueline Benet not this 'Opal' you speak of though she does sound quite pretty doesn't she Arty?"

Artemis was still in shock, seven years and no contact, seven years and no mother for his daughters and yet there Holly was, floating there as if nothing had happened- Oh no the twins!

Artemis quickly grabbed Kara and Christine

**Holly's POV. Under-ground thirty minutes before.**

Okay all it is a simple swoop and strike. All we have to do is swoop in and arrest Opal that's it. At least that's what Holly was trying to convince herself as she walked into Foaly's Office, but she saw THE look. The look that meant there was something Foaly wasn't telling her.

"What now Foaly? Don't say nothing I've known you for too long to know when you're hiding something."

"Well… you wouldn't believe where we tracked Opal down to"

"where?"

"take a wild guess"

"Ireland?"

"ding, ding, ding you got it, northern Ireland in fact in- well what do you know, a church" Foaly smirked "dun, dun, da, dun"

Mere minutes later Holly was being strapped into the latest chute shuttle designed by Foaly: the Nuc-Track 8002, when Foaly decided to tell Holly about Artemis but by the time he had gathered the right words the shuttle had already put her into a flare with several other officers.

**Above-ground.**

Once Holly and the rest of the squad were in place she finally got a chance to look around when she noticed two adorable little girls that had Auburn hair like hers but had different eyes: one had Shocking blue eyes while the other had softer hazel eyes much like her own. She noticed they were walking towards her and the back of the church towards a man she recognized Immediately

"Artemis" she whispered before quickly covering her mouth, hoping no one had heard her when curiously one of the girls looked up to Holly's spot up in the Church rafters for only a second before continuing with her sister.

After the girls finished walking down the aisle and had used up all their flowers the music started playing and the Target started her walk when the Mission leader swooped in behind her, when he had removed her disguise and was about to read her the charges a sharp gust of wind blew through the church blowing off Opal's veil and showing Opals face with blonde hair.

The charges on Opal were Immense, 16 counts of smuggling, 6 counts of murder, 23 count of evading arrest, 13 counts of kidnapping, it goes on and on. She had over two centuries on her rap sheet of crimes the least of which was pushing over a statue of Frond as a teenager. I almost felt bad for Opal she had at least 16 centuries jail time with almost no chance of parole.

When the poor officer had finished reading her charges she suddenly squealed

"No! No, this can't be! I'm Jacqueline Benet not this 'Opal' you speak of, though she does sound quite pretty, doesn't she Arty?"

Arty? No one calls him Arty. I swooped down and unshielded.

As Opal's hands were being cuffed, I noticed Artemis grab the twins and whisper

"_just close your eyes girls, its going to be Okay"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Artemis Fowl, BUT I do own the OC's and the plot. The OC's I'm willing to share with those who ASK.**

**Once again a big thank you to all my reviewers! I'll try and keep up the replies to most of my Reviews**

Changes C3

**Artemis's POV. Above-Ground.**

As he dashed to hide the girls from Holly he couldn't help but glare at Holly, first she ruined his life by making him a single father at 18 but now this? Interrupting his wedding and arresting his bride-to-be? Granted Jacqueline turned out to be Opal Koboi of all people, but still! How could she be anymore cruel? Could she be anymore heartless? Still glaring at Holly he bent down and told his daughters

"Just close your eyes girls, its going to be Okay."

"Yes Daddy" the girls chorused quietly

**Holly's POV. Above-Ground.**

'Daddy? Did they just call him 'Daddy'… wait a second…? 'suddenly she realized that Artemis was glaring at her, Nostrils flared and a Murderous look in his eyes 'oh my god what have I done to this family?' when she looked around and noticed the rest of the Fowl Family were shooting her-yes her not Opal- Death glares, even Foaly deep under-ground was quaking at the intensity of these glares that were being shot at her from all angles

"Um well…" began the poor Officer as the glares were now focused on him "we uh…m-must be going now, nice… um meeting you?" said the poor bloke before throwing a Memory ball and giving the order to take off into the helmet mike.

**Artemis's POV. Above-Ground.**

As the rest of the now dazed wedding guests were led back to the manor, he thanked once again his magical hazel eye; _'Holly's eye'. _He even had a medical condition named after it-though his case was unique, among humans at least.

As he was preparing Christine and Kara for bed he was surprised when Kara asked

"Daddy, why did the fairies take Jackie away?"

"Well sweetie, because Jacqueline did lots of very bad things"

"Kara stole a Cookie yesterday will the fairies take her too?" said a panicked Christine

"No I don't think so sweetie, no need to worry."

"Daddy, why did the Fairy Girl look like us? Why were you mad at her?" Kara asked again

"What makes you think I was mad at her?" Artemis asked hoping Kara would forget her first question

"Because you were tapping your foot and glaring at her like you do when you're mad"

"Didn't I tell you too to close your eyes?"

"We did close our eyes but then we heard you tapping your foot and that means you're mad and so we had to look… and- and" said tearful Christine on the verge of tears

"We're sorry Daddy" they both said now both about to cry

"Oh no its okay Christine, its okay Kara, I'm not mad at you but have to promise not to tell grandma or grandpa or the twins or anyone about what happened to day okay? Now off to bed you two."

"Good night Daddy!" the girls yelled before jumping into their beds

"Good night Christine! Goodnight Kara!" he yelled back

**Holly's POV. Above-Ground.**

"Holly? Holly where are you? Why weren't you in the shuttle?" Foaly said through Hollys helmet

"Above-ground Foaly where else would I be?" Holly snapped back

"Ouch, what's wrong? Why are you still there besides I have some stuff on the mission tape I want you to see?"

"Okay Foaly, roll it"

"Okay, now this is from your Helmet Cam I'm sending you still's now…"

A photo message popped on Holly's Helmet Instant Messenger, at a glance it just looked like two girls walking beside a rather large lady with a big up do who was sitting down

"Are you commenting on the lady's hair Foaly? Because although it is quite large I don't see why it's important"

"Ugh hang on a second" and he zoomed in so all you could see was the girls faces "now what do you see?"

"I see two mud girls… is there anything else?"

"Look at their ears"

"Oh my- their Pointed! "

"My point exactly and here's something else I wanted to show you"

And he pulled up a photo of Holly next to the picture of the girls

"But how can that be? I was never pregnant! Was I?"

"Holly do you remember a couple years back when you went AWOL for five months, you never did know what happened during those five months did you?"

"Well no… but how could I forget this? How could I forget it?"

But before Foaly could explain they heard a familiar

"FOALY!" shouted Commander Kelp who was starting to look more like the late Commander Root everyday "FOALY! WHAT THE-"

Just then foaly shut his communication to holly off and closed all the photos of the girls, leaving Holly feeling somewhat confused and lonely and she figured who better would know then Artemis himself. As she flew down the hall she knew that Artemis's study was in she heard some rustling and in the room next to Artemis's study. Thinking it was Artemis she flew in unshielded

"Who are you?" said an indignant high little voice coming from one side of the room

Holly having taken off her helmet and was now in the dark (in more ways then one) flipped the light switch and was surprised the see the two girls she recognized from the wedding

"Why did you take Jackie away?" said her twin in the other bed

"Um well…Because Jackie did a lot of bad things" Holly said nervously "shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We WERE asleep until we heard your wings, what your name?" said the one furthest from Holly

"I'm Holly, Holly Short… how did you hear my wings? Their Wispdex 3000 I can barely hear them" confused at how easily they were getting answers from her she asked "what are your names? How old are you?"

"I'm Kara, I'm the one with Daddies blue eyes" said the one furthest from holly

"I'm Christine, but you can call me Christy for short. I have Daddies Hazel eyes."

"We're 7 by the way, 7 and a half our birthdays in September" said Kara

"Do you know where your Daddy is?"

" Daddy is in the study next door, he sleep there when he's upset, what did you do to make him so mad?" asked Christine

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"

**Artemis's POV. Above-Ground.**

'I can't believe Holly's right next door talking to ou-MY daughters! The nerve she is has is astonishing! I wonder if she's figured it out yet, they do look an awful lot like her…'

Unfortunately for him Holly had burst in interrupting his train of thought.

**MWAHAHAHA Cliffy attack! Don't worry I'll probably post again tomorrow and PLEASE REVIEW! Just press that shiny green button down there, you know you wanna, so be a pal and review and I'll keep posting.**


	4. Chapter 4

C4

***Disclaimer* I still don't own Artemis fowl, but I do own the OC's and the plot. Both of which I'm willing to share with those who ASK FIRST.**

**And once again a BIG thanks to my reviewers though 1 reviewer for every 27 readers isn't that bad I suppose, the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put up, so thank you Holly Marie Fowl, LillyTheMarshmellowQueen, and Liris, my very first reviewers, Now on to the story.**

**(Sorry about the long A/N)**

**Holly's POV. Above-Ground.**

"Well, well, well, how are you?" Artemis said glaring at Holly "how are MY" the way he said my made Holly flinch "daughters? Are they 'good enough' now? Are they pretty enough now?" Artemis sneered

"They seem li-like wonderful young ladies Artemis, but I don't see why you're so mad at me" Holly said "What did I do?"

"What did you do? Your joking right?!" Artemis said angrily "first you abandon me and your DAYS OLD TWIN DAUGHTERS for SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN WHOLE YEARS! And then, ha, you show up at my wedding and ARREST my bride-to-be! For five years I waited for you and worried about you, if you were dead or alive, if I had made you mad somehow, but after five years I gave up. Five years and no contact WHAT-SO-EVER from you or Haven I gave up. Because of you I had to tell my little girls 'I don't know where Mummy is' I had to tell them 'I don't know if Mummy is dead or alive' I had to tell them 'I don't know if Mummy is coming back' and NOW they look just like you. **Just. Like. You. **Seven years I would wake up and see you in them. And you have to guts to ask 'what did I do'" Artemis said as tears of frustration welled up in his eyes

"I'm so sorry Artemis…"

But before she could elaborate the door swung open and down fell Christine and Kara

"Girls, what are you doing up so late, its way past your bedtime." Artemis said in a softer fatherly tone

"But what about Holly?" asked Christine

"Miss Short was just leaving." He said

"Uh… yeah I was sorry for keeping you up Mister Fowl, but I'll go now, Good night Kara, Goodnight Christine"

"Good night Miss Short" chorused the girls before going to their rooms.

"I really truly am sorry Artemis"

"Just go Miss Short, Just go" Artemis said coldly

As Holly flew away sadly she felt guilty for leaving in more ways then one.

**Artemis's POV. Above-Ground.**

Though he was still furious at Holly he felt guilty for snapping at her. She honestly looked like she didn't know what happened. Like she had forgotten them… but how? How had she forgotten her babies? She named them after all.

**Holly's POV. Under-Ground.**

"Foaly? Foaly are you there?" Holly called on her helmet mike as she flew towards Police Plaza in Haven. "Foaly please I need your help"

"Hey there Holly, sorry about earlier, it's just I don't want you to lose your job. So what do you need?"

"Well I know that a fairy can't be mind wiped but is there something more powerful that can?"

"I've been doing some research and turns out there is: The Mind Meld, was designed by Opal Koboi a couple decades back but it was turned down by the council: the mind meld process was so painful because it takes everything from the time period that was set so it takes mental and physical evidence away so complete layers of skin and hair even finger nails layers are removed, so there's no evidence of what they were supposed the forget anywhere on their body or mind nor do they remember the process the Mind meld put them through, so they have a natural urge put in them to avoid it at all costs for years afterward what they were made to forget" said a winded Foaly

"That would explain why I don't remember..." Holly said "I'm going to shut off my Mike. See you when I get there"

'well that's explains my questions but two: Who did this to me and why?' Holly was still pondering this when she walked into Foaly's Office she saw on one of the larger screens Opal Koboi grabbing a tele-guard and in a blinding flash disappeared leaving the mangled outer shell of the robot behind

"D'arvit!" yelled Foaly as he kept watching the clip over the over again "who the hell put a tele-guard in Opals cell?!

"What are Tele-guards?" asked Holly putting the matter of the twins in the back of her mind

"Their for maximum security prisoners, their used for feeding them I've only figured out how to do short ranges and keep them intact long enough to get back, so if you're trying to get topside with one you risk losing and arm or a vital organ, whereas if you try to get through to the other side of a wall theres a lower chance of leaving something behind. Unfortunately Opal had a scrambler with her so I can't track it, for all we know she's managed to get topside by now"

"How did she get a scrambler in anyways?"

"Eh… you don't wanna know"

"Well did she beat Jasmin Escapee?"

"Nope dear old Jazzy still hold the record for quickest escape time, besides at least Jazzy had creativity, because of her Digi-pens, rubber bands, and plastic cups are banned from the prison."

"I thought she used a stuffed cat, a tissue and a food tray?" said Holly

"Nah that was her second escape at in a mere 3 minutes and 13 seconds, her original escape was 1 minute and 53 seconds."

"FOALY!" yelled Trouble "less talk about 'Jasmin escapee' and more work trying to find Opal, and besides everyone knows she used a hand bag, dental floss and a sweater vest, I did major in History you know."

"I still can't get a direct fix on her but she's in Ireland… why would she go back there?

**Hope you guys like it, I just finished typing this, like a mere minute and a half ago, so please REVIEW, do you guys think I used too much emotion in Artemis when he was yelling at Holly? And remember be a pal and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

C5

**Disclaimer: once again I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.**

**Now I want to say I'm sorry for not posting this sooner but our power was out for 7 hours so I got some writing done in the dark at least. Once again thanks for reviewing, and moving my story to number 4 (as far as I know) on the list on the Artemis Fowl fanfic's from number 7 (yay!!). Anyway onto the story!**

**Kara's POV. Above-ground.**

"Ha! I win again Kara!" Christine yelled

"No fair! 12 out of 18! I'm going to win at chess someday!" I yelled back

However just then the door bell of our little cottage rung

"Daddy!" we both yelled and ran to the door

Christy opened the door even though it was MY turn to say Hi to daddy first. But what I heard next I didn't expect.

"Hi Dad-Oh… uh… hi Jackie? I thought the fairies took you away… come on Kara come say-"suddenly Christy screamed

"Shut up you little wretch" Jackie said, only her voice wasn't so soft and sweet anymore it was sharp and mean.

I was so scared I couldn't move all I could say was

"W-w-why J-Jackie?"

"DON'T CALL ME JACKIE you stupid wretch!" she shrieked at poor Kara "my name is OPAL! And as for why it's to hurt your 'Daddy' the way he's hurt ME!" she kept yelling as she wrote a note but neither girl could tell what she was saying because she was saying it too fast. Finally after tying the girls up and putting the note on Kara's desk in her room she grabbed them and pressed the Teleport button she had stolen.

**Artemis's POV. Above-Ground.**

He walked up to the front door of their little cottage he noticed something felt… off, not quite right: for one he couldn't hear the girls playing or squabbling over who would hug him first, and he knew for a fact that they hadn't taken a nap since they were at least 5, but the biggest off factor was that when he pushed on the door it was open.

"Girls, I'm home! Artemis called out "Christine? Kara? I'm home!" Artemis was getting frantic now, they weren't in the living room nor were they in the kitchen or in his study or their bedrooms. On his second sweep he noticed a note on Kara's Desk but it was in Gnommish.

By the time he had finally booted up his computer and had gotten it scanned he had calmed himself down and get a cup of lavender tea, but no amount of tea would be able to calm artemis after he read the note:

'If you want your precious daughters back you must do as I say. Do one thing wrong and I'll kill one of your children. Now go back to your car and drive to the airport. You will receive more instructions there.'

As Artemis quickly ran out of the house and threw on his jacket he dropped the letter on the floor in the foyer of the cottage.

**Holly's POV, Under-Ground.**

"Any progress there Foaly?" Holly asked urgently

"Well I don't know where she is exactly but I can tell you where she's been. Get ready to get in a shuttle you're going topside."

**Fifteen minutes later, Above-Ground.**

"Sending Coordinates now Holly" Foaly said "hold your horses"

"Now is NOT the time to joke Foaly" holly snapped at him

"Sorry for horsing around Holly, it should be there by now."

"Got it… Oh-no!"

"What? What is it?"

"That's Artemis's house!"

"Because it the best way to punish both of us… oh no the twins!" Holly said quickly before zooming away sickeningly fast towards the cottage.

When she got there she half expected a hostage situation but after two quick scans there were no people –or elves- in there but there were four heat signatures: three were small and Holly presumed they were the twins and Opals heat signatures but they were older then a big one she presumed to be Artemis's which was only 45 minutes old. While she looked around and was unable to find anything she flew back to the foyer and found on the ground the note Artemis dropped

"Foaly, how long would it take to get to Dublin international airport?"

"Flying? About ten minutes, fifteen if you really push it, why?"

Unfortunately for Foaly holly had turned off her Mike so she could concentrate on the very dangerous maneuvers she was about to do, but not her front video cam.

**Okay that's chapter five for you. Hope you like it and PLEASE review! See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

C6

***disclaimer* I don't own Artemis fowl *sob* but I do own the OC's and the plot!**

**Once again big thanks to reviewer's yadda, yadda, yadda; I'm now taking suggestions on where you think I should take the story in chapter eight! (I'm writing chapter seven right this minute).**

**Any who, onto the story.**

**Artemis's POV., Above-Ground.**

After only a few minutes of circling the parking lot Artemis found a spot near the entrance and ran as quickly as he could to the customer service desk in its separate area, though he had to pass through a couple of security gates. When he finally got there he asked to bored looking lady

"Excuse me ma'am" he said ever the gentleman "I was told there would be a message here for me"

"Oh so your mister Fowl? Here is your message sir" she said in a bored tone

It too was written in Gnommish lettering but he had remembered enough by now, for the security had confiscated his phone. The message read:

'Your instructions are to board the next plane to Honolulu. Instructions await you there. Tell no one or a child will die.'

Giving the note back to customer service lady he left it with instructions and that it was important she follow them.

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

After several minutes of intense flying and doing stunts that were scary and dangerous slow let alone when they were being done at the terrifying speeds Holly was doing them, the only time she slowed down was when she arrived at the airport itself. Unsure where to go she soundproofed her helmet and turned on the mike

"Foaly, I need your help please I've never been in a mud man chute station let alone have any clue where to look for Artemis."

"Only if you promise to never, EVER, EVER, fly like that again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, spoilsport, I need you to hack into Dublin International and look for Artemis please?"

"Hmm… try and find Artemis in a sea of mud men OR twiddle my thumbs and do nothing like a good centaur, Decisions, decisions." He said sarcastically "I'm gonna take a look, see if can spot him, gimme' a sec."

"Where could Artemis be?!" holly accidently thought aloud.

"D'arvit! He boarded a plane to Honolulu half an hour ago but not before he picked something up at the customer service desk… maybe you can ask the mud woman there what it was…"

"On my way Foaly, thanks." Holly replied

As Holly dodged through a couple of security gates she finally saw the customer service sign and headed down the hallway towards the door labeled 'Customer Service'. She immediately saw the desk… and the 2 hour long queue in front of it. Holly was famous for several things like the Holly-Copter, saving Haven, and saving the entire Fairy race several times over; Patience she wasn't known widely for so in theory what would have happened would have been like this: after waiting a grand total of 15 minutes and had only moved a mere 3 spaces when she easily had 50 or more to go, she would have had enough and flashed her badge and explained that she was apart of a kidnapping and that if she was to catch the bad guy she would need to see the lady at the desk immediately, or at least that's what would have happened had it been any other day; what REALLY happened was more like this: she stood in line for 3 minutes before the the desk jockeys had to trade shifts when the lady was trading shifts recognized Holly and flagged her down and told her

"Glad you finally made it. Here is your message from Mister Fowl" before walking away smiling.

Holly although thoroughly confused read the note and ran outside so she could put on her helmet and talk to Foaly

"Foaly, why is it Opal always chooses the most awkward places?"

"Why? Where does the note say to go?"

"Honolulu"

"At least you'll get to use your shuttle pass? Besides, at least the chutes to Honolulu are empty this time of the year. Though word to the wise, you're going to need some major sunscreen."

**Artemis's POV, Above-Ground.**

It was 6 hours into the 20 hour flight and because of his last minute booking he, Artemis Fowl, had to ride coach, and to make matters worse: the stewardess was taking advantage of the fact that he had no wedding band and was trying –unsuccessfully- to flirt by saying for the 9th time that hour

"Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" she would say batting her eyelashes

Finally Artemis snapped and said

"No thank you, and if you don't stop I'll sue both you and the airline for harassment; understand? Good." Artemis said while sighing

"Oh… uh… I'll leave you now sir," she said obviously hurt by Artemis's bluntness "push the button if you need anything"

"Will do…" he said "not." He whispered when she was out of hearing range.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday; had a family day out and it took most of the day. Hope you like it, and remember be a pall and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

C7

**Thanks again for the reviews and I'm now taking advice on what to do for my next chapter. It's up to you to choose how the story goes!**

**Now onto the story:**

**Christine's POV, Above-Ground.**

"Kara? Kara wake up!" I yelled as I tried to wake her up

"Huh? What? Christy it's still dark out, let me sleep! You're as bad as Daddy when it comes to waking up early." She told me before tuning over and falling asleep again. I took that as my cue to start explore where we were, as it obviously wasn't our house; I couldn't feel or see any doorknobs or windows. The room itself was about 12 steps by 10 steps and had two basketlike cots in a corner.

Just as I was about to lay down on one of the cots I heard footsteps and someone mumbling on the wall I presumed to be furthest from the cots. Suddenly there was a flash of light and someone had appeared; it was the last person I wanted to see: Opal.

"Hello my pretties, How was your stay here been?" she asked in the sharp mean voice I knew all too well.

"I-I'm doing fine Jac-I mean Opal." I replied trying to keep a straight face incase she could see in the dark.

"Good but where is your twin Kerri or Keera or what ever her name is?"

"Her name is Kara, and she's still asleep. She's not a morning person sadly."

"Who said it was morning? It's one o' clock in the afternoon." She cackled evilly as though correcting tired hungry helpless seven year old girls was a major triumph

"Well where are we then? You owe us that much, Kidnapping us and all!"

"Oh you'll see soon enough, you'll see" she said before laughing and disappearing in a flash of light.

**Holly's POV, Under-Ground.**

"Foaly I thought you said the chute's to Hawaii were going to be empty!" Holly yelled at Foaly

"Well sorry for not being able to predict the future," Foaly moaned "how was I to know half the population of Haven was going to get a fake free pass to Hawaii? Besides, a little patience will do you some good."

"A little patience my butt, It's my daughter's lives at stake here while I'm waiting in line for a trip to Hawaii." Holly grumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

**Artemis's POV, Under-Ground.**

Aftertwenty consecutive hours on a plane- in coach no less- Artemis was ready to run outside and bask in the sun, which wasn't a very common urge at ALL for him. In fact only the only thing stopping him was the fact his daughters were being held hostage by a psychopathic pixie bent on revenge.

'I hope their okay, I swear if opals hurt a single hair on their heads I'll-'unfortunately his train of thought was interrupted, but not by Holly or a slightly creepy stewardess but by a hoard of girls dressed up as hula dancers and were piling Lei upon Lei around his neck and arms.

"Um… thanks?" Artemis said and was now thoroughly confused "why all the flower necklaces?"

"Their how we show our hospitality, by giving leis to our guests on the island, so here have more Leis"

By the time he had managed to convince that 'no really I've had enough lei's' he had so many around his neck that all you could see were his eyes and hair.

While walking out of the airport a lady- he assumed it was a lady all he could see was a coat and a hat- 'accidently' walked into him and while helping him up left a note in his hand which he hadn't noticed until they had disappeared into the growing crowd in the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

ChangesC8

***disclaimer* I own Nothing!**

**This is an actual chapter I came up with at about midnight last night but had to wait until after school to upload it, hope ya'll like it!**

**Holly's POV, Underground.**

Finally after 20 rels (the fairy equivalent of 4 hours) Holly got on the heavily crowded chute to Hawaii when she noticed her Foal-Berry (not her Com-ring) was ringing

"Hello?" she said tentatively

"Holly? Holly where have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for the last two and a half rels!"

"Sorry had to take off my helmet-security protocol and all- so what's up, any more clues towards finding Opal?"

"Sort of, I got a clear shot of Artemis's latest note from her, I'm sending it now."

"Got it… oh my frond, Foaly is that what I think it is?!"

**Opal's POV, Above-Ground.**

As she sat curled up in her favorite hover-pad she felt the happy endorphin rush she got when a plan was going perfectly, the last plan to go so well was about seven years ago:

_~Flashback~_

_Its was dark and stormy that night in late September, the moon was half full and was casting shadows all over the place, making it an easy target for a Pixie to slip in._

"_Look at them Artemis, look at our babies." A familiar feminine voice said_

"_Its amazing how much they look like you, do you think we'll get in trouble?"_

"_Undoubtedly I'm not sure which will get me in more trouble being AWOL for the last five months or the fact I had twin Halfling babies, but I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts, speaking of which I should go perform the ritual soon; being pregnant has sucked all my magic up. I'm as weak as a baby right now."_

Perfect I thought all the better.

"_I wish Domovoi was here to see this, but that last heart attack did him in I guess" _who's Domovoi? Then I realized he must be the mud man mountain that used to follow him everywhere_. " I'll take the night shift you need the rest. You've been up for days now you need to sleep."_

"_I suppose, goodnight Artemis" Holly called as she yawned walked towards where I was hiding. The best part about planning in such a big old manor like the Fowls was that there were plenty of places to put traps without being noticed by the countless cameras that were all over the place._

_As Holly walked into her room she stepped into the trap I had set for her: a large barrel full of fat hidden in a hole I had dug by a rouge dwarf beneath the rug in her room. Just as she had fully fallen in I swooped down and slammed the lid down and put a straw in the top so she could breathe because I needed her for the next part of my plan._

_Using a Fae-lift (a device that when clipped to something turns off its gravity so it becomes feather light and was considerably smaller and more versatile then the hover trolley- something of my own design of course) I flew away unnoticed into the night on stolen wings_

_~end flashback~_

Ah, the good old days, but now I had bigger fish to fry with twin Halflings in my holding cell speaking of which I should go check on them.

**Kara's POV, Above-Ground.**

"Are you sure about this? I mean really this could seriously backfire." Christy asked

"Of course I'm sure, if Daddy can't save us we will-Wait I think that's her now let's get ready to do this into positions…" I said

As both girls got right up next to the wall that Opal always used to get in, Opal Flashed in and said

"Hello my- wait… where are-AHHH!!" she yelled as both girls tackled her from behind and grabbed the teleport button from around her neck "Oh no you don't!" she yelled but the girls had already pushed the button and they all disappeared in a flash.

**TADA!! How do you like it? I used my own little twist but I give a BIG thank you to LillyTheMarshmellowQueen for giving me the inspiration I needed to blow my way through the evil spooky **_**writers block!**_** THANK YOU LILLY!! *hands giant cyber peanut butter cookie **_**warning may contain nuts* **_**I hope ya'll will review but until then KEEP READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

ChangesC9

***Disclaimer* I don't own Artemis Fowl (obviously) but I do own the characters, the plot, and me**

**Artemis's POV, Above-Ground.**

As he waited for an empty cab he couldn't help but think of that dark and stormy night

_~Flashback~_

_It was a stormy night that September 23__rd__, three days after Holly had given birth to our two beautiful little girls whom she insisted on naming Kara and Christine. We both knew we'd get in horrible trouble but at the time it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was going to lose her job if anyone found out. It just didn't matter; as long as we were all together, we would be happy. It was about midnight when we had finally managed to get Christine to sleep, whereas Kara was our little 'matt-roid, part human, part fairy, part mattress' Holly would joke. I was sitting in the nursery holding a sleeping Kara while Holly put a now comatose Christine in her crib, when Holly said_

"_Look at them Artemis, look at our babies."_

"_Its amazing how much they look like you, do you think we'll get in trouble?"_

"_Undoubtedly I'm not sure which will get me in more trouble being AWOL for the last five months or the fact I had twin Halfling babies, but I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts, speaking of which I should go perform the ritual soon; being pregnant has sucked all my magic up. I'm as weak as a baby right now."_

"_I wish Domovoi was here to see this, but that last heart attack did him in I guess. I'll take the night shift, you need the rest. You've been up for days you need the sleep." Normally Holly would have argued that she was fine and didn't need the sleep, but even she could see the need for sleep on her face and could probably feel it too_

"_I suppose, Goodnight Artemis." She said stumbling down the hall yawning._

_And though I didn't know it at the time, it would be the last time I would see her for seven years._

_~end flashback~_

As I shook my head trying to stop myself from wallowing in self pity I noticed a cab coming my way, in an attempt to flag it down I tripped over some ones suitcase and fell flat on my face ruining my khaki pants at the knee. Had I been a couple years younger I would have panicked but after seven years and two hyper daughters with an incredible ability to take a single blueberry and be able to spread it to hell and back again, and a superpower to make stains that -I swear- were bulletproof, I used countless soaps and bleaches and nothing I mean NOTHING that could get them out, within six months my wardrobe went from Armani suits to 5 pound fifty tee-shirts in any color you could imagine all spattered in some multi-colored stain or another.

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

As the chute finally stopped, I was never so happy to get above-ground then at the time. As I got out of the station I called Foaly with a major question

"Foaly? Foaly are you there? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, what's wrong?"

"Why did you call my Foal-Berry on the chute? How did you even get my number? I thought I only gave you my Com-Ring work number."

"What are you talking about? I didn't call you on the chute… and besides you have a foal-berry? I'm touched."

"In the head maybe; if you didn't call me who did? They sounded exactly like you, got any explanation for that?"

"Well… no but I have bigger things to do, besides your only a rel away from where Opals note is sending Arty, maybe for once you can get there before he does and have the 'element of surprise' on Opal, instead of trying to piece it together secondhand from loopy desk jockeys and shaky security cameras."

"Well send me instructions and I'll be on my way Foaly."

**Artemis's POV, Above-Ground.**

I was mere minutes away from seeing my daughters and I was getting anxious, the Cab driver kept looking at me like I had six heads or was about to explode. When I finally got there I saw a familiar head of auburn hair bobbing in line near the desk where I assumed the next clue would be

"I didn't expect to see you here Miss Short"

"Oh uh, hi Artemis I didn't expect you either, how's it going?

**Kara's POV, Above-Ground.**

"Tell us where we are!" Christy yelled "if you don't we'll call… the fairies on you!"

"Never, I may not have any magic left, but I will not, WILL NOT be over-powered by a bunch of Halfling br-"

"Another word and I'll start pushing buttons on this panel and I rather like this big shiny red one right-"I started to say

"ALRIGHT! Alright I'll spill just don't touch anything, or you'll blow up the island and everything in it!"

"Then tell us where we are, who you are, and what the fairies do" Christy said in a tone like Daddies when he's mad.

**A/N: Hope you like it, and once again, be a pal and review!**

**P.S. thank you lilly!!**


	10. Chapter 10 an explanation

My dearest Readers,

Due to a recent car crash that has left me Quadriplegic and in a coma for three days I will not be able to update as regularly as usual. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I can barely type (I'm dictating this to the computer using my microphone) and periods are a bee-otch. I hope to update soon. On a happier note I may put a new story up within the next week assuming I can find a beta.

Sincerely,

Jasmin the critic from hell

P.S. once again thank you all for being so supportive of my story.


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer* I own NOTHING!!**

**I know I should be resting but I couldn't help my self I just HAD to write because losing both legs is depressing and this is my outlet so TADA!! By the way we're only two maybe three chapters away from *dun, dun, DUN!!* The end! Hope you all like it and please REVIEW!**

**Christine's POV, Above-Ground.**

"Do you hear what I'm hearing Chrissy? Doe she honestly think we're going to believe she's fugitive 'Fairy'-"

"PIXIE! I'm a PIXIE!!" Opal yelled interrupting Kara

"*ahem* no interrupting me or I'll push a button" Kara said lightly resting her finger on a light blue one that was sort of shiny " So she expects us to believe she's a fugitive 'Pixie' and that our Father was apart of her many 'captures' while working with our mother… riiight."

**Opal's POV, Above-Ground.**

'of all my rotten luck I just HAD to be dealt these cards, of all things a EPM (Evil Pixie Mastermind-yes that's really what she calls herself) could be doing I'm stuck here spilling my guts to a pair of Halfling brats.'

"Is that all you mangy horrible Halfling bra-"I yelled before I was interrupted yet again but Evil Twin One (Kara) this time

"I wish you would stop insulting us! It's not like we're torturing you." Evil twin two (Christine) said looking a bit hurt

"Is there anything else you want to ask Chrissy? Anything else you want to know?" ETO asked

"I don't think so, I just want to go home to Daddy" ETT asked it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the whole situation

"If there's nothing else you need could you PLEASE loosen my bonds?" I said disgusted I was begging but threw the last of my tiny smidgeon of Mesmer I had left, trying to layer as much in as possible

"I suppose we could Kara, I mean, she has cooperated so far, why not?" ETT said

"Well… alright just a bit, but no funny business Missy! One wrong move and I'll push a button!!"

'Hallelujah!' I cried in my mind fore now my hands were free, and I would only have to put up with the twins from hell for only a few moments more…

**Artemis's POV, Above-Ground.**

I sat on the tour bus alone and a bit annoyed because Holly had to report to Foaly our progress and was taking a lot longer then normal.

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

I stood in the long boring line for the tour bus waiting for my turn so I could report my findings to Foaly. Needless to say the line was seemly endless and I was somewhere near the back half after a full 3 rels I gave up and went back to my seat more anxious then I was when I left it last.

The bus finally came to a halt outside a cheesy, overly-glitzy bus station; however the same could not be said for its surroundings.

The area around the bus station was the greenest place holly had ever seen: there were countless flowers thousands of trees, bushes, and vine as far as the eye could see, there was so mush foliage that even the light looked green; and it was being passed without a second glance by the foolish tourists that were leaving it all behind to go sit in an air conditioned metal station where they would sit and completely ignore the sight to be seen just so they could check their e-mail, get drunk, watch football or of all things sit on their butts and complain they were bored and had nothing to do, so much so that Holly wanted to yell at them to look outside, or to threaten them with a neutrino to go out and explore and truly connect with nature as Holly so very much wanted to do, but a nagging feeling and the fact Artemis was nearly pulling her arm off saying

"I know it beautiful but we have to more important things to do like save our daughters from Opal, I mean she could be doing anything to them right now!" he yelled now thoroughly exasperated "so _COME ON!_" it was still a struggle for him so he used a pinch on her arm that the twins used on if they wanted to go somewhere he didn't necessarily want to

"Ow!" Holly yelled her trance now broken "what was that for?! How do you know the LEP pinch?"

"I don't know any 'LEP pinches' its just one the twins use on me. A lot."

Although both Artemis and Holly were tired, very sore, and sweaty (it was 90% humidity) they both knew they should keep going for their children's sakes.

They received a note at the station with precise instructions for the final leg of their journey.

**Okay folks, how was that? I hope you all like it and to be extra nice I'll give you a hint of what's going to happen in the following chapters: there will be a full Fowl Family Reunion, but one of the Characters will die. I know I'm evil. So tell what your suggestions are and I'll let you know either next Chapter or the Chapter after that, so until then Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

***disclaimer* I own NOTHING!!!**

**Only one chapter left! Although there might be a epilogue, hope you all enjoy! **

**Kara's POV, Above-Ground**

I could easily hear both mine and Christy's stomach growl, and that fact made Opal smirk

"Aww, is the widdle girlies hungwy" she said cackling in a horrible demeaning tone

"Actually, yes, do you happen to have anything to eat 'Pixie'? We being partly human still need to eat" Christy said her stomach grumbling again

"Fine, its down the hall second door on the left, and don't you DARE touch my Bon-bons or Krispy Kremes, and Frond help you if you so much as LOOK at my Girl Scout Thin Mints or Do-Si-Does" She yelled as I wandered down the hall hoping it wasn't booby trapped

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

We had been walking in the same direction for what seemed like hours when Artemis stopped and took a sharp left turn taking us into seemingly empty field and kept walking forward until all of a sudden Artemis fell into a hole in the ground disappearing completely

"Artemis? Artemis are you o-AHHH!" I screamed as fell down a tall chute into a concrete cell furnished with two cots in the corner and a scorch mark in the opposing one

"Ouch…" Artemis groaned as he tried to sit up

"Are you okay Artemis? Are you hurt?" I asked worried he may have broken something

"No I'm fine, just a little sore" he said while wincing in pain "Ow! ow! OW!" he yelled trying to stand up

"Artemis, are you sure you're okay? Its sounds like you may have sprained something."

"Fine I suppose a quick check wouldn't hurt… too much" he said now in a full on scowl

"Heal" I whispered holding my hands over him watching the spark dance and sink in over his back and left shoulder "There almost done" I said rather tiredly

**Christine's POV, Above-Ground.**

I sat in the control room spinning around on the only chair not being used by Opal. I took my eyes off Opal and decided to take a better look around from my seat; I glanced at the giant computer screen at covered most of the main wall of the room and in its far corner was a flashing panel, at first I dismissed it but after a full minute and it showing no sign of stopping I walked over, it looked like a grey room almost exactly like the one Kara and I had been in only there were two people in there: One I recognized as Miss Short, but the other I recognized almost instantly

"Daddy! Kara, come look Daddy is here" I yelled gleefully "Kara hurry!"

Almost instinctively I touched the panel lightly and it automatically grew it cover the majority of the giant wall of screens

Just the Kara walked in her arms laden with countless boxes of junk food that Daddy would never let us eat on a normal basis.

"Christy… is that Daddy?!" she yelled excitedly dropping (and probably breaking everything in them

"Yeah, I wonder if we could talk to them." I said trying to figure out with button would do just that. Suddenly a message box popped up on screen and it obviously wasn't in English

"Christy, you were always better at languages… what does it say?" she said bewildered by the odd squiggles on the screen

After a few seconds it all become clear what it said even though I knew it wasn't a language I was taught

"I know what it means!" I yelled excitedly

"Are you sure Christy? All I see are squiggles and arrows. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive Kara, I know what I'm doing."

Excitedly I reached over and pushed the selection on the left.

**Artemis's POV, Above-Ground.**

When Holly finished Healing it was obvious the toll healing was taking on her.

"You haven't done the ritual lately, have you" I said still slightly sore

"We'll be okay if we don't need to heal anything major anytime soon" Holly said tiredly

Sadly Holly wouldn't be able to sleep as now one of the walls flickered to life and had a message projected on it from some hidden camera. The message itself started similar to old movies, you know the ones that have a picture of some persons head that always looked decapitated and a message below, the head was obviously Opal's head, but this one however had a spoken message, first in Gnomish and then in English.

"Please wait while the Ultimate Dark Empress and Evil Pixie Mastermind Opal Koboi prepares to grace you filthy beggars with an appearance" the annoying voice said

What Artemis didn't expect was seeing as soon as the proper video came up was the faces of his little girls smiling and waving excitedly

"Daddy!" they both yelled practically jumping for joy

"Hi Daddy! Are you okay?" Christine said, always the Daddy's girl

"I'm fine, are you okay? Where is Opal?" I asked in a slightly worried tone

"We're okay Daddy, Miss Opal is over there, and she kept trying to attack us so we were forced to tie her to a chair" Kara said triumphantly

"It's harassment I tell you! HARRASSMENT!" someone said off screen I assumed it was Opal

"She's fine as you can hear. How is Miss Short- I mean Mummy doing?" Christine said, obviously happy to finally able to say that

"I'm doing well thanks… how on earth did you manage to capture and detain Opal? We've been trying for years but we've never had much success" Holly said in a surprised sort of way

"We tackled her from behind when she teleported in to taunt us…" and Kara paused expectantly

"What is it?" I said curious to why she stopped

"Nothing, it's just odd Opal did seize this chance to insult us…" Christy said "Here I'll transport you up to the control room, give me a sec."

The screen fizzled away leaving only the blank wall and then a sensation that was oddly excruciatingly painful and pleasant at the same time that felt like I was being pulled atom from atom throughout my entire body making me feel slightly dizzy, a sudden flash blinded me and I was aware- though I couldn't see it- that we were in another room just by feeling the floor; the floor in the cell was hard and pokey like it was made of concrete, in here the room was smooth, slippery and cold.

I was still blindly blinking when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

**TADA!! How do you like it?? And as an extra note, no the character that dies will NOT be Opal, sorry it's just you never kill the villain, especially when you might be making a sequel (no promises though) hope you like it and remember REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer* I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of it characters ******

**But here you are the FINAL Chapter of Life's Changes! I hope you all like it! So read on!**

Chapter Eleven

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

"What is it?" Artemis asked throwing a worried glance at me when Kara paused; I didn't know what but I knew something was wrong and I could see Christine could sense it too but dismissed it when she noticed Kara didn't react

Panicking Christine quickly said

"Nothing it's just odd that Opal isn't taking this chance to insult us…"Christine said "Here I'll transport you up, give me a sec."

The screen fizzled away but the look on Christine's face just before it disappeared worried me

I shut my eyes as the teleporting began, the sensation was… indescribable pain followed by an odd giddy feeling. I could see and feel a bright flash of light; though my eyes were closed it still was overly bright. The light died down and I opened my eyes to find metallic grey room with an entire wall dedicated to a massive computer screen strikingly similar –if not identical– to the one in Foaly's office.

Suddenly I heard a maniacal blood curdling scream from Opal

"Run Mummy! Run before she-"Kara yelled running towards me but she was interrupted by psycho opal

"OH no you don't!" she yelled, a wild look in her eye as she pulled out a neutrino yelling "you will not ruin this for me you MISERABLE FILTHY MONGRELS!" she yelled shooting wildly all over the place

Frozen in a odd fearful trance of some sort it was shattered by the sound of crying coming from somewhere on my right

"Oh my frond… KARA! I yelled running to her side hoping it wasn't too late

Her leg was bleeding profusely as I bent down to get a better look. As I gently moved her I realized in horror that in Opal's erratic shooting she had literally shot her leg off. Struggling to heal her I saw no familiar blue sparks. Pushing harder all of a sudden a flash of light and I remembered everything:

_Giving birth,_

_Holding them for the first time,_

_Putting a fussy Christine down for a nap,_

_Nursing for the first time,_

_Walking to my room something slipping something wrong,_

_Slipping, falling into some sticky and sludgy like butter but lots of it,_

_Darkness, so dark, so cold,_

_Pain, so much pain, so dark, so cold,_

Gasping in surprise and pain I could feel myself fading but before I fainted I saw little blue sparks coming from my hands smiling I finally fell forward unconscious before I hit the ground

**Artemis's POV, Above-ground**

My eyes recovered finally and I saw the heart-wrenching sight before me:

An unconscious Holly –possibly dead a concerned voice in my head said- leaning over a unconscious twin and as I walked closer I saw a leg up to the lower thigh before it abruptly ended horrified I ran closer but saw only more blood.

In the hopes of finding no one dead I knelt down ready for the worst, and to my relief I saw Holly and the twin in her arms – which I now recognized as Kara-, were still breathing.

While Artemis tried to figure out the best way I out he noticed Opal had disappeared, and that an odd rhythmic rumbling coming from one wall, fearing it to be a bomb (and I wouldn't put it past Opal to do that) I wrapped my arms around both my children and Holly and prepared for the shock wave, but to my surprise as the wall collapsed it wasn't a bomb it was an entire LEPrecon team with Commander Kelp at its head looking oddly like the late Commander Root

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at the Commander

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but I'm going to have to ask you to give a statement before leaving so you can get the child to some medical attention outside" he said in a futile attempt to sound gruff, in control, and comforting at the same time

Hoisting Christine on one hip and Kara gently on the other our little family left the dark tunnel ways for a brighter future together as a family.

**Kara's POV Under-ground.**

Though life has been hard for me these past few months with having to adjust to life in a wheelchair-though mine is awesome because it hovers- life moves on, I still have nightmares about my time as a hostage but I like to think of how it brought our family together.

Therapy has helped though they say I won't be able to walk again because another one of the shots hit my back snapping my spinal cord. But I'm just glad it didn't break my neck.

Although life has its ups and down I wouldn't have it any other way; though if I ever see Opal Koboi again I might strangle her if Christy doesn't beat me to it.

Fin.

**Voila! It is finished! End book one! And yes there will be a sequel coming out in probably late April-early May but it will exist! And it will be called "**_**What goes around comes around"**_** but I am willing to rename it because now that I think about it the name is kinda lame... Hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to here what you think about it!**


	14. Sad alternate ending

**This was how I originally planned to end it. But I figured it would be better for the plot of book two if I ended it the other way**

**Holly's POV, Above-Ground.**

"What is it?" Artemis asked throwing a worried glance at me when Kara paused; I didn't know what but I knew something was wrong and I could see Christine could sense it too but dismissed it when she noticed Kara didn't react

Panicking Christine quickly said

"Nothing it's just odd that Opal isn't taking this chance to insult us…"Christine said "Here I'll transport you up, give me a sec."

The screen fizzled away but the look on Christine's face just before it disappeared worried me

I shut my eyes as the teleporting began, the sensation was… indescribable. pain followed by an odd giddy feeling. I could see and feel a bright flash of light; though my eyes were closed it still was overly bright. The light died down and I opened my eyes to find metallic grey room with an entire wall dedicated to a massive computer screen strikingly similar –if not identical– to the one in Foaly's office.

Suddenly I heard a maniacal blood curdling scream from Opal

"Run Mummy! Run before she-"Kara yelled running towards me but she was interrupted by psycho opal

"OH no you don't!" she yelled, a wild look in her eye as she pulled out a neutrino yelling "you will not ruin this for me you MISERABLE FILTHY MONGRELS!" she yelled shooting wildly all over the place

Frozen in a odd fearful trance of some sort it was shattered by the sound of crying coming from somewhere on my right

'Oh my frond…Kara!' I thought hurriedly as my brain processed everything that happened.

Rushing to her side I knew it was too late

"Kara sweetie its going to be okay, stay with me honey, stay with me" I said trying to will my nonexistent magic to work "Heal! Come on dammit HEAL!" I yelled but to no avail not a single familiar blue spark. Not one.

"Mummy! Mummy what's wrong? Mummy why isn't it working?! Tell me mummy! TELL ME!" Christine shrieked while shaking her sister as though it could bring her back

"I don't know baby… I don't know why it's not working" I said feeling my heart freeze up "I don't know…"

**Artemis's POV, Above-ground.**

My eyes recovered finally and I saw the heart-wrenching scene before me: holly sobbing holding a limp Kara whose hand was being held by a weeping Christine… oh my god KARA!

"Wha… what happened? Holly what happened?" I managed to stammer out my heart beating a broken beat

"She shot her Arty… Opal shot our baby." Holly said her voice as flat and lifeless as the body in her arms

"She was only seven years old. Seven, and Opal killed her." I said as I felt my heart crumble as I looked at my daughter's lifeless body. I felt like I had been hit by a lorry going 60 KPM, my knees folding under me as I kneeled to sob with the rest of our family. I don't know how long we sat there before LEP arrived.

They gave us a respectful space as they muttered quietly among themselves. Finally I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look

"I'm sorry for your loss but we're going to have to take your daughter's body and get statements from you all. I'm so sorry" he said before having her body gently taken from Holly's arms starting a new wave of tears.

Gently I lifted Christine onto my hip and carried her like I did when she was a little girl

"Come on Holly there is nothing for us here" I said taking Holly's hand to help her up before walking up out of the tunnel made by the LEP.

**Christine's POV, Above-ground.**

A month after she died they held her funeral, something a little girl should never have to do is go to their own twins funeral.

I sat front row wearing a simple black frock and a simple black ribbon in my hair.

I waited politely while everyone said their good byes and giving their condolences to Mummy and Daddy. Daddy even proposed to Mummy last week, so soon there will be a real wedding, not like the one with Opal.

As it neared time for me to say my good bye I bit back tears and held my last gift to her ever tighter.

It was finally my turn to say good bye. Walking up there I failed miserably at holding back tears as I saw my sister, my twin, laying there lie she was asleep. Leaning over gently I whispered

"I will always miss you Kara, don't you worry I'll make opal pay for what she did. I love you Kara" I said sobbing quietly, as I wiped my tears I put my last gift to her in her hand

A perfect white queen.

**How do you like this alternate ending? Is it any good? Is it better?**


	15. Authors note

To whom this may concern.

As you may or not be aware, my sister Jasmin was in a car accident that cost her, because of it she had to have both legs amputated and had major trauma to her spinal cord and nervous system. Unfortunately this was only the beginning of her troubles. Because of a severe allergic reaction to one her medications, she went into anaphylactic shock and passed into a comatose state on September 2nd 2009. She passed away November 1st 2009. She was just barely sixteen. Her birthday was October 28Th.

She adored writing, and it made her life easier after the accident. And although her life was short she was a happy girl. The sound she would make when she received a review was unforgettable. She would want to let you all know that she cherished and adored every review, and all of her readers.

Sincerely,

Jasmin the critic from hell's sister,  
Moyra Wicketson.


End file.
